Teh Bleachers
History ''Olde period '' In the beginning, there was Alcibiades. With his mouse, he started the greatest room known to man. He called it, The Bleachers. '' ''It was a place where anyone could be awesome, and those who weren't awesome, didn't exist. It was the central hub for awesome in Kong. But, it was not to be, a new mod appeared, he was stronger, and challenged Alcibiades. His name was Zaraki. Alci put up a fight, but in the end, Zaraki was too strong a force, and so, what some call 'The Golden Age of Alcibiades' ended, and a new age was born. Zaraki changed Teh Bleachers, its name was changed, from Bleachers, and then to what we know it as today. People left, changed, got lives, mods were made, and left to make their own rooms, Zaraki was at a lost, and so what we know as the Olde Period ended. New Period ''The population of 'Teh Bleachers' was declining, and so Zaraki made Teh Bleachers the room with the most name changes in all of Kongreagate, but opposite to what he intended, what was left of the old regulars was eliminated, and so the New Period had begun. Zaraki went around to other rooms, and by his powerful pull, Teh Bleachers' population started to grow, Teh Bleachers had been given a second wind. One of these people drawn to the room was a man named buggieboy, and I, then a small, level 2 member still with the default avatar that had been given to me, was drawn with him. I was welcomed with a bright, vibrant room, with the likes of Rayce, digi, and PwN0obS ruling the metaphorical roost, I was but a n00b back then, speaking with bad grammar, still having no idea what 'afk' or 'g2g' even meant, but I soon rose to be one of the key figures in Teh Bleachers, but that's for another section. Noone really knows why Zaraki left Teh Bleachers, maybe he wanted to get a life, maybe running a room was all to much for him. But for whatever reason the coveted R badge was given to a man called Wolfey. Wolfey was dynamic, smart, and hardly ever got on, but when he was on, the room instantly lit up, people who usually lurked, would get into intellengent conversations. People would actually STOP talking about how big their penis was, I know, it's amazing, they may have had NO idea about what they were talking about, but as long as it wasn't about the length of their one eyed trouser snake, it was fine. But sadly, his lack of involvment with Kong eventually was his downfall, and so Teh Bleacher went into a state of Limbo. For a while there, noone owned the room, and no mods visited, trolls grew like weeds, but then, one day, a new room owner was chosen. '' His name, Xiatrix, he pruned back Teh Bleachers, cut back the n00b trolls, and let some new flowers blossom, like his predecessors'', he was cheerful, bubbly even, he restored Teh Bleachers to its former glory, and then took it a bit further. ''-CC'' Moderators(active): Xiatrix (Who's the owner of the room, who's friends to you and me?) After a long period of kinda ownership by Jim Greer, finally, the top job of room ownership was given to Xiatrix, in fact, as I write this, he is in the room, so without further ado, take it away Xia! Information from Xiatrix: Hey guys! I'm a really laid-back moderator and I hate banning or silencing unless I absolutely have to. That being said, I've only got a couple of rules for the room (in addition to Kongregate's general rules, that is.) These are: *Don't be a douchebag. "Douchebag" is subject to change. :) *Have fun! Easy, right? See you in Teh Bleachers! :) [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/zaraki ''zaraki:] Current room owner. (Ex room owner... He deserted us!!!) The zaraki is an unknown entity hidden within folds of mystery. One person on Kongregate knows this person`s name. Few know their location and even fewer know a shred of their personal life. Their gender is also a dispute and quite the controversial topic. Luckily all these don't interfere with zaraki's job. They have remained loyal with Teh Bleachers through the era when it was at it's best to the great depression when all was silent and to it's current status as it has returned to glory. zaraki was born as ahampster. Jokes aside the whole hampster theme that zaraki got enveloped in resulted from this avatar: zaraki can be described as someone who loves serious debates. Sometimes they can assert themselves and adapt to the current environment of the room by means of RP, games, speaking of topics they have no idea about. Some unique features of zaraki is that they are never phased. Get zaraki angry and I'll give you a free cookie personally scratch that two cookies :D(not that you know who is writing this, which won't matter as zaraki won't get angry). The only thing that may get zaraki sad is when people are irritated by the room due to excessive cybering or trolling. Some hobbies zaraki enjoys include but are not limited to: swimming , reading(anything really), biking, watching CSI Miami, and playing soccer. zaraki also enjoys a daily healthy dose of corms and possibly a hampster back massage. Some zaraki pictures outlining "its" age phases are shown here. zaraki unfortunately has had many recent events happening the them. According to sources zaraki has acquired two jobs, is still at school, is ending up doing every job possible at home including but not limited to groceries/managing bills/cooking/dishes/laundry...etc... Hence the activity shall go down and the era where zaraki ruled will end D:. Some of zaraki's passions: *uses ::text!:: style of emoting. * Is quite in love with Lazlo ♥ * Loves Salads *Favourite food may just include Lasagna *Reading a decent comedic news script *nomming..in general *Flinging things off a random cliff *Playing kongai [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Malkes Malkes:] ~ (AKA Malkaryns) He is a quiet mysterious individual. Now a days his vocabulary will consist of "hehe" or "shifty eyes" other then the times when he's fending off a troll... few understand him fully. Is very funny when he talks. Also very good at getting badges and has been around ,since the old times. Malkes is also a great moderator balance in "Teh Bleachers". When zaraki gets frantic and Wolfey isn't there he will descend quite righteously and harshly upon his naughty victims. He is a great friend to have when you get to know him and will always give wise advice when you need it. Malkes is pictured as someone who has many lifetimes of experience and seems to know just about everything. He lives with his girlfriend and with our imaginations we'll assume he is a bounty hunter of some sort. He has also got a pretty awesome tattoo recently :O Due to unavailable data associated with his mysterious nature no details of his hobbies,whereabouts or anything about him can be provided. Be his friend or be his prey you choose. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Wolfey Wolfey:] The current room owner.He is quite the excited 15 year old who is always in a state of enthusiasm(well at least on kong). He is now the current room owner as Zaraki abanded us.. (He abandoned us too - CC) He was described by the infamous respected regular Zocra as the only "decent" regular the room received from thefirst name change when the epic troll period commenced. Hence on that rare compliment from someone such as Zocra, zaraki proceeded to observe him till he got modded. Wolfey is described as the soul of the party. His mere presence brightens everyone's mood and has many awaiting his return everytime. At one point people were shouting out as they guess when Wolfey will return. Wolfey has once upon a time described himself as zaraki's modlet, but that time as long past. He is now the reflection of a younger zaraki(which is a good thing btw in case you didn't know :P) with a much less grim attitude and even more innocent. He loves the attention people give him and makes everyone feel special in exchange. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/googoolyeye googoolyeye:] Definitely one of the more popular users known around the site that has newly resided in "Teh Bleachers". He originally came from Xanadu, which is owned by Ukos. After uncovering the hidden inspiring awe of Teh Bleachers he chose to reside there in his periods of boredom. Unknowingly exterior forces were at play, which slowly made this hunky male a permanent regular(he's had the ceremony and all that, this is an endorsed statement :O). googoolyeye goes by many names such as huggalump, Peaches ‘n’ Creme, Inky, ooooples, googly, Schmooooky Pookie Pooo,Sugah Boogah, goog,Twinkle Toes, Spunky, Daddy Mack and so forth and so on(you get the idea) He is known for winning the popularity contest in the forums as most likable and user people want to see post in the kongregate sub-forum. He has given a lot to this community such as being a member of the KFC(makes some quality chicken) and a member of the KFCC(those competition consultants) He has also made his very own competition compromised of 100 players which do date has been the second ever successful competition with 100 players+. He has proven in that competition just how much you can rely on him. He is known for his superior intellect with his fine programming skills and will be glad to help anyone and if he isn't able to no one can!!@(well maybe Ventero can...not the point though D:) goog is identified as a cyborg hamster and through close observations in the chatroom...he seems to be zaraki's other never met twin as they always seem to think alike and say the same things at the same time. Alibi googly is sometimes more responsible and more serious in what zaraki says, but they pretty much complete each other. With that he can easily be identified as someone you should meet and become friends with(and add possibly...he's always depressed about his low fans) [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/whiskerchu whiskerchu:] Owner of the room "Sanctuary" and sister of Zaraki. She sometimes stops by to visit or to help the room out when no one else is around. Usually she is quite gentle, but when it comes to trolls, she has a quick wit and tongue and she handles things with grace (or sometimes with humor). zaraki and her like to tease each other in chat when they are both in the room. They call each other "chuchu" and "zaza. whisker can also speak Japanese and in her free time she watches anime, draws and animates, or plays video games. Not much else is known about whisker at this time but she seems to be very talented. Jonnywaurs's Love An d She knows it <3 :p Jonnywaurs is a mod O.o without the Shiney M T~Ten Olde Regulars(active): [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Alessio11 Alessio11] - I Have been on Kongregate for a while and love to play games such as hands of war stuff like that. Also I am really good at Fallout 3. All in all I am basically a very fun loving person who enjoys his time studying and playing games. I have been playing on this website and in teh Bleachers for quite some time even when it was The Bleachers. I am at a some what high level and I am always striving for more badges. I keep score of my badges and latest achievements on my Kongregate profile. Zocra is in love with a stripperrrr (a.k.a Zoc) The sweetest, sanest, most loving, politically correct, rule-abiding, generous, empathetic, non-necrophiliac young lad ever to grace The (yes, THE) Bleachers with his presence. (Written by Zocra himself; you miscreants don't know how to describe a man of valor.) [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/DementedOneiros DementedOneiros] zaraki's alleged best buddy. He's the one that everyone can tell all their secrets to and still be listened without getting judged. He is very friendly and anyone can relate to him always due to his overwelcome attitude. Unfortunately he comes from a family of overachievers so is not allowed to stayon the computer much hence not really active. Regardless the times he is there are the times best speant on kongregate. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/HappyAlcoholic HappyAlcoholic] zaraki's trusty good luck charm without him zaraki would have gotten no where!He's an awesome individual and is very friendly to all. He usually wonders from room to room and is very well known. He is also famous for his many multiple accounts(0ver 9000!!) He is also known for his face that looks like :3 and will add you before you can say moopie shmoopie! Underdash '''A young individual who began his life on Kongregate in the Bleachers, back when it was still "The Bleachers" although not at a very high level, (mostly due to his lack of effort when it comes badges) he shows up incredibly often, nearly every day. He is constantly bored, even though he keeps the room excited and homo-phobic free, and always seems to find a way to die every now and then. common nicknames for him include; Under, Dash, Dashy, Derda, and Kat. more on him in Current Regs. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/PinkE ''PinkE''] Quite an entertainer. He has recently returned from an absence. He also apparantly gives Wolfey "nakey" hugs whatever that may mean. Since PinkE is a lover of movies(and secret lover of Zocra, it's an undead relationship) he has created the Pink Points. A quiz based around his knowledge of film, celebrities and other things of the movie nature. He originally started it in Bleachers, then moved to other rooms. It is now back with everyone reset. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Whilo1 ''Whilo1''] Another young individual who takes residence under "Teh Bleachers". He has been with us since it was "The Bleachers" and has watched many a friend come and go. He is currently one of Wolfey's best friends and apprentices. He is also "Teh Bleachers" current chef! He'll cook you up his room famous Whiloburgers if you ask nicely., i ''Tarr'' >.> Are you serious? This guy is a legendary old regular. Previous jobs include: Alcibiades First Friend, Blue Bleachers Ranger, Old Regular. He witnessed and took part of the defeat of M0mers, a legendary troll. To many he may seem like a mini-mod but is far from that as possible. A Sacratus Bellator ("Holy Warrior" in latin.) Frequently uses Olde English accent. zaraki or someone who knows me, can fill in the rest... [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Rayce ''Rayce''] Resident pimp and full time asshole, Rayce has been with the room since some time predating even Zaraki's reign, though he never said much to show it back then. Rayce keeps his pimp hand strong by frequently choking innocent chickens to pass away his lonely, loveless evenings. Being an EMT, he is familiar with the female anatomy, and openly denies that this knowledge is to be taken as perverse in the slightest. He is also allegedly Zocra's father, though he never pays child support when his son needs it. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Merr ''Merr''] has been with The Bleachers since the day she joined. She went MIA after several long, wintry months. Recently returning to the bleachers, the wild merrmon has been captured and sold into shady affairs to keep 'Teh Bleachers' (mostly Zocra) on its feet. Keeps a summer home in the world of IRL, but doesn't visit them very often. Does not appreciate the lack of intelligence in newer regulars. (Ah, someone who speaks the truth. Thank you for speaking out against the stupidity of many of the new regs.) ''Dragon34''- One of the elder regs of Teh Bleachers, Dragon is often found lurking, and playing Dream World. He does, in fact, have a life, thus is not on as often as he wishes he were. He has been on Kongregate for 3 years (Happy Kongbirthday!) and has a lot of trouble staying out of troll fights. Although he has been around for 3 years, and remembers quite fondly the Golden Age of Alci, he does not have much to show for it, being only level 19. Aspires to be the eventual owner of Teh Bleachers. Spent his early Kongyears in the Singularity, and found Teh Bleachers a short while before Zaraki became the owner. Hates to be insulted, and hates trolls who speak unintelligently. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Zelava ''Zelava''] Has been one of the Great Elders ever since he joined Teh/The Bleachers since he was a young lad of 11...His first account (Kool_Sasuke) was as godly as can be before the evil warlord Darquesse otherwise known as Zaraki came along and disbanded the Kool Guide and left for nothing! And so that is how Zelava became one of the Great Elders trolling trolls and Flaming Natzis but little does he know that his great and suckish manly adventure has yet to begin...To these days Zelava still strolls around Teh Bleachers being a pain in the ass... The Veterans The veterans...they've been here through the years, they've been here through the toughest times, at the lowest points in the of this room, and the highest, they are the one's who continue to visit this room even if it's dead, they are the veterans. OmegaRyu His name is Jerry, not much is known about him, noone knows his last name, or even his gender (mixed reports) he used to reside in Lunatic Pandora, until a bunch of people came along, a bunch of 'stuck up elitists', along with Rayce, he trolled these 'elitists' until he followed them to the room known as 'Teh Bleachers'. CCRider345 Some fuck crazy bloke, once single handedly made a man doubt his idea of death. But in other news, his name's Charlie, and his aim is to singlehandedly slay every troll there is, he'll probably never get close, but it's good to have something to strive for. Also, he's a wombat." And a idiot. ~Zelava" Zelava It's name is Larry, he was a great soldier in many of the great Bleacher wars and aided Alcibiade like nothing everything...But he is still young and joined the Alcibiade Troop De Salvade since he was 11...Now a young man of 16 he begins his journey to the center of the earth in strive to defeat the evil Darquesse...His codename is 1338, remember it or die trying as...You'll probably die anyway. His new goal is to defeat the evil XIATRIX...The cyborg version of the evil Darquesse...His one goal in life is to 'PWNZORZ OR DIE PWNZORZED' and he has truly lived up to that goal... Teh Bleachers Regulars. Add to this as it is 50% done :D '''1m2gr84u - Funny and boring guy who loves to make other's life as hell. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/anushtha anushtha] - One of the masters at the arrow game. A very loveable person. Which is a singer, song-writer, artist. She is Tarr's Favorite! She is also quite muscular or so her picture says (No it doesn't whoever wrote that you are an idiot xP). Has a crush on Koraj. O_o It's true she really does. (Apparently not - CC) Also Koraj has a crush on DefenseQontrol! Anu pwns :D (Pwn was here) Shes also Jonnywaur's weirdo <3 (Jonny was also here) [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/babyemo1992 babyemo1992] - the coolest girl u'll ever meet ;D jk talks alot thinks she is funny and is friendly to everyone :) [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Bigedude Bigedude] - One of the older newbies,He joined in december of 2008.But sadly,His old account (bigedude9) got banned.He pretended to be ...11 I think.then some meanie(thobby) called a mod.Nowadays,thobs isnt so bad.SO...bigedude was born.Funny,awesome,cool,laidback,and modesty,this guy has got everything!He is now one of Teh bleacher gods./he is the god of awesomeness,and he can create others to be gods.His relatives and friends that he knows that get on are these: tanner0782,duckboy17(not 6!),greenkirby96,and theryan 8.He lives somewhere in maryland,and He beleives in ghosts and the paranormal. Carmtheknight- Pretty much just stays in the chatroom and doesn't say a whole lot. Will put in his two cents if he actually feels like it. CarterSaysRawr: A regular that IDK much about (someone fill this in more) CCRider345 (god) The newest Bleacher God (The God of Randominess) Has worked with many an ally over his time (including The legendary Zarkate from the Chill Lounge....) and has had a many a hangover. He is also the Wombat Bleacher Ranger and is working on Teh Bleachers Part 2 and will upload it if Tarzaraki doen't get a move on with it! Also sold PwN to Omega (PwN was here :D) I am also Dan's (See below) uncle. Dan00Sama (Demigod, he's my nephew, he has to be - CC)'Former Innuendo Guru / Pervert, currently Pedobear... Or something of the sorts. 'DaRkFaYt2 (Just Ubic No Rank For It) [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/DefenseQontrol DefenseQontrol (demigod)] - This guy is used to failing and being funny without even knowing it, well most of the time he does know, but he acts like he doesn't. But in such a funny way that you'll enjoy him anyway! You'll not even just enjoy him, you'll adore him and next thing you know, you're in love with him. He'll always be nice to anybody and seems to be close to be getting a moderator! He is a demigod of Teh Bleachers as ordered by CC. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Devad Devad] - A nickname of my real name David. Nothin' much to say here, just a guy who came here from being persuaded by Tazaraki. A relatively new member. Since then, he has spent most of his time on The Lamp Factory, yet recently, he decided to join Tazaraki in Teh Bleachers. That's how he came to be in the Teh Bleachers Adventure. In other news, he spends most of his time here on the chat, sometimes playing MnB2. Not much is known about his personal life, however. Although he dislikes when people use the name/ word (sometimes) Eva. Reason is unknown. Just don't use it please. ^^ [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/devbur Devbur] -, He is famous for his love of anything sweet, A friend of Zaraki (ex-chatroom owner,*deserter!* jk!) , you will never see him in any chat apart from Teh Bleachers. Loves to glomp random chatters. To conclude, Sausages, Pickles, Potatoes and a whole lotta sugar. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Dilligence Dilligence] - Commonly known as Dill, or Dilly, he is the 17-year-old with a fetish for teddy bears, trisexuality, random statements, and above all else, kindhearted perviness. Oh and hugglz.... always with the hugglz. He brings a smille to my heart and is quite fiesty. dragon191 - One of our regs who is amazing at gaming and fun to talk to. Potatoes. Also amazing at gaming is an understatement. dragon191 is currently the highest leveled person who resides in "Teh Bleachers". He is oddly calm which can be said to do with him always trying to beat others level wise. No one knows much about him, he only ever talks with the occasional hullo and then disappears. He shall be looked into. Is freaking awesome (Pwn was here :P) Duckncboy6 - Despite her name, she is a girl... A crazy girl who can be really funny. This crazy girl also seems to stir many teenage boy hormones in the room. Element103 - A odd individual whom after a long 10 month period of absence, has finnally returned to see the graceful new age. No one knows what came of the time called the "missing months". but it involved a mysterious line.../goto elementharthfayte......Having been here over 13 months, over his lifetime, his level confuses those whom inquire him about it, he blames it on ducktape, the magical substance he uses to block anything. Zaraki pulled him up from the Anthill, a mere 17 minutes after his first ever log in, and with the exception of a small visit to hypnotic antibiotics (a 6 minute long visit), teh bleachers is where he has remained. Fyreba113r - Very random guy (OOHH A SQUIRREL)..who likes 2 spend time chatting in(obviously) Teh Bleachers. Also likes 2 play kongai, and new challenges and stuff on front page. Meet mah bros: chimchar481, and 1234at. Looksy at mah sad fishy face :c [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Gh0st_Cow Gh0st_Cow] - An awesome cow that wanders where ever the wind takes him Gobbles24 - one of the oldest "new" regulars. He is amazingly funny and awesome... Good to know and pal around with. His siblings are: Kadamon02, kitty_princess, Dilligence, and sk8er89... He is good at football... Hes random and nice... Hes bikissable (MI WORD DONT TAKE IT) and has many friends.... Hes been in Teh Bleachers as long as hes been on Kong.... He has two fav mods which are Wolfey and ZarZar... Sometimes feels underapretiated and unloved... He leaves the chatroom alot but is loyal to ZarZar... He has tryed leaving Teh Bleachers twice, but has always came back... His name is Tim... And he owns the tree (in Teh Bleachers)! :P Gobbs waz here XD My bestest buddy (Pwn was here) hottieguitagrl - Very random girl who is very nice. Friends with a lot of our regs and fun to talk to. IrishThorn 'A random and funny kid, expect the unexpected. :D ''Umbreon's sex toy. ;) (Will bite on random occasions..PwN was here) '''Jessness - Random, friendly girl who keeps zaraki and Wolfey in cages. WE WILL ESCAPE EVENTUALLY >:O (They Will Never Excape btw) (I will free them!! -Tarr) (same- CC) Jiur - Random guy who makes me laugh for some reason. A good friend. jonnywaurs - Ultra Mega Overruler Of All the Omega Force Of Ultimate Epicness A familiar face around the bleachers (Mr.Manwhore :D) this person dinosaur thingy is always around messing with people adopting sons (current sons Dragon191,Wolfey,Zaraki,No0neImportant,theclan and others) getting married (wifes names classified) manwhoring people :). This person dinosaur thingy you will be seeing around Dont be afraid be Manwhored >;3. By the manwhore himself Jonnywaurs :D. Declared demigod by CC. Overrulled By Jonnywaurs Now Ultra Mega Overruler Of All the Omega Force Of Ultimate Epicness' (is retarded) Kadamon02 - A real pleasure to talk to. Almost everyone that knows him loves him, he gives awesome advice about almost anything, and is our self proclaimed "friendly neighbourhood therapist". He even has his own theme song! (Kada is married to Zaraki, Wolfey, wowo7, Jonnywaurs, and Jessness) Kada is also loved by 20 girls (and countless guys), so if you like him.... Don't worry, you're not alone. KAAAAAAAHN!!! Status: Feeling great! :D Also quitting Kong! Don't leave us!!!!!! KaolinC-(First of all, I hate putting down links cause its hard for me to do, so screw that:P) Loves to say groovy and whatnot, and loves the random off kilter insult. Can't start a conversation for the life of m-him, but can carry a tune. Oh, and despite popular belief, is straight:P Loves his couch. Oh, and is a semi-obsessive Gundam and Duke Nukem fanboy.(Hey...someone helped me with my link problem....thanks mr./mrs. groovy man/lady.) kitchy_koo990 (demigod) Friendly with a large percentage of funny failure, kitchy is one of my best friends on teh bleachers and that puts her at demigod status. (written by CC) Jonnwaurs's weirdo <3 Is also in love with mcr. <3 (mcr owns) :DDDD kisskisskisskiss - A person that is 19 years old. one of the old regulars that just started kongregate again. always eats ANY pie around. bored 24/7. i am a chat killer :o, i constantly do random stuff. i am the person that started falling up the stairs. Rawr~ i am also the love god and the Ice god :D. Kool_Sasuke - A kool guy that is kool and is from naruto and may i repeat is very very very kool (and stupid) at times p.s yes i wrote this! (He also spams alot) (and cannot do his abc's so we found out... lol. Well duh, hes named after a Naruto character! D;) Koraj - That crazy son of a bitch who tries to see how far he goes on 3-4 hours of sleep, and loves to throw people adding DOKEN at the end... WIKIDOKEN! Also wants to make a huma sized hamster ball, build a 1 kilowatt laser on the roof to protect from evil people and squirrels, dreaming of extremely detailed battles with the strangers around him, and wonders why Europe is called The West and Asia The East when CLEARLY Asia's in the West & Europes in the East. ... Dumbasses. He stalks DefenseQontrol for some reason :o! (You just wanna be a demigod Koraj - CC) Kornwallis- 'A witty ol' chap. His excessive use of made-up insults is truly epic (Kornwallis: Shutup you queeftard!). He also enjoys saying "Ossom", his apparently trademarked word, and anyone who uses it is called a queeftard. And he's a major pimp/insomniac/asshole, but he's very luvable. <3 'LazloZania - A new reg to Teh Bleachers, he is also a badge whore, but most likely not as much as Zenshino. He normally spends his time in MalFunction, but decided(since zaraki is uber awesome) to come and chill in Teh Bleachers. LethalMutiny - Grammar Nazi to the extreme. (yeah ultimate Grammar Nazi) Once you get to know him, he's a really great guy to get along with. Hates noobs. Is also very random at times. ljispopular - Cool guy who is also very good at gaming and a great friend. Masterdemon - A awesome demon guy who rules over all demons. RPs alot and can teleport and shapeshift but strangely cant swim. Falcon punches at random. Hates getting huged unless its a girl. Awesome to hang out with.(likes sitting in trees) Rules the"Relm of darkness" and lives there too. Weapons from the human world cant harm him. Dies randomly and revives.Owns several wepons. mcr4ever1(goddess) A godess of Teh Bleachers. Is just awesome :D (wifey was here) Has multiple wives. Or do I... DunDunDunnnn.... Random. Very, very random. And tends to be a grammar Nazi. mattmeister - A nice guy with an overly high intelligence, but he hates showing it. A newcomer to Teh Bleachers, mattmeister's crusades against bad grammar and English in general are of world renown. zaraki's wubz him so much. notsopedobear - A conpleatly random guy who, for some strange reson, calls kitty_princess "Typri" and in return, kitty_princess calles him "dober"... They will yell at you if you call them eather one of those names, so don't try it! The guy is friends with a lot of girls in Teh Bleachers, and comes up with epic super huggles, if he's around, never poke anyone else, you always poké him! No0neImportant I’m straight! Not looking for a relationship! (\__/) (=‘.’=) (“)_(”) ↑ Bunni! I am a newbie furry! I heart foxes and dogs and wolves! I am always happy and when I’m…. You won’t see me! My name is……. None of your business Perv! glomps Me = proffesional glomper! Hope you had fun reading this! Lol! your not a perv! ¬¬ U ↑ Saw this face here on kong! Stolen it! Green = best colour in the world! Gonna live in japan! Home of the stuff I love! “He’s a baby not a bomb!” “joey’s my dad, monica’s my dad! I even have dads down at work!” “Let me tell you about the time I used a sharpened clam shell to turn a T-rex into a T-rachel..” Everyone wants a hug from chibi marluxia! My fursona….. wouldn’t you like to know….! Anyway, graywolfie you are paying my grooming bills! You made the chatroom a beach and got horrible stinky sand in my fur!!!! o.O" I had a bath and still smell like ocean! And stone!!! Well the stone is my fault….. Stupid comfy rocks!! My Mottos are: 1. Truth to the peoples 2. Help all who need it 3. Floral Mistake (more a catchphrase instead of epic phail) 4. O gawd not you again… stares @ you, Hugs Twas kidding love you! 5. Life is for happiness, cheer-up… Before I make you! 6. Who’s Shane Dawson? Damn people who say I look like him! 7. All English Butter… Eeeww, er from an english butt! V.V 8. Love is a feeling? Love is an emotion? Love is a thought? Nah… I am Love! _ 9. Time to nut up! or Shut up! 10. Have you never watched porn before, sir/madam? Orange943 (formally kitty_princess) Really nice girl that is hard not to love. Friends with a lot of people and is really awesome. Is Jebus's little sister (sk8er89, see below) and if you annoy her she will use the powers that she has to bring the evil dancing penguins to hurt you! She also loves to nomm souls, if she doesn't speak to you, don't worry, she is just in a afk coma... she does that often. And as Zaraki says "A mature 13 year old girl." Also won a "Lovable contest" (And stole Kada's "Most pokable" Award) The best sister EVAH! <3 (PwN was here also) (So umm.... who wants cookies? -Charlie) piersiam - 'is an awesome guy that likes to joke around alot and can make nearly everyone laugh at stuff. he can be easily befriended by anyone. um this is the end of this thing with a bunch of words. =P 'powknights - Wolfey's best friend in real life. He's not really on too much, but is pretty funny and can talk to almost anyone about almost anything.<3s Pwn.Has made skill in any sport,and in general.Once tried out for Canadian Idol because he was bored... PwNno0bS - Dilligence's "twin" (bestest friend) IRL. She loves Panda's and art...And owns a few ppl..(shh they dont know!) <3s all here friends ^.^ And is owned by mcr4ever1 >:D (Mcr was here. <3) RainbowSheep - Very Nice,Kind Loves Anime/Manga And Loves Teh Bleachers! (Caused me to regenerate too - CC) [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Ronbot64 Ronbot64]- Known as Ron or Ronbo, Ronbot is a Chinaman and is only found in Teh Bleachers. Only. Ever. Heh. Anyway, perpetually hyper and a troll-trollr, he is completely insane and goes on psychotic rages at random. [: Love him. sakeo - Really cool neko boi who is awesome and LOVES ramen! JAKEOPWNS (anushtha) Sakes - Very fun, lovable guy who has an awesome avatar. Very random and funny. He is also a good person to ask for directions with newcomers. Don't be afraid if he says he's horny. He always is. :) He is the ultimate village bicycle, everybody has gotten a turn on this beast. They always come back for more. SecondHeart - The stupid hated boy which is really 10 years old in real life. sk8er89 - An awesome guy who, as you probably guessed, loves to skateboard. He's also quite good at gaming and is Zenshino's assistant badge whore. Is also the Jebus of this chatroom. Never call him sk8er, he is always Jebus (Don't ask why, Clan hereee). JEWBUSH SHALL NOT PREVAIL (anushtha pwn, jewbush wrote this, lolwut) sexyredhead101: 'A new regular named Shelton. She is always up for a chat with any one she also lives in the house behind you. Scary indeed. 'SmexyLexi - Friendly girl who's crazy (in a good way) and is friends with almost everyone.Mah blonde sistarh <3333333 (anushtha) SupriseDeath - random new regular that spelt his name :D:D friendly,loyal,and helpful. Currently fails only when kitchy_koo990 is around! :) TehBlackKnight - A awesome friend of Gobbles who loves anime, and loves weapons... He loves sports, and teh ladies XD... (ps Hes better than Gobbles at everything) Nicknames: Black, Knight, Teh, and LELOUCHE... Peace Out & Love In XD Umbreon- Somewhat new reg(has been around since joining, but only started chatting "recently"). Easy to get along with, but also easy to annoy; very trustworthy(secret holder), likes helping friends. Hates being lied to, doesn't give loads of chances. Usually bored, can get random, and somewhat perverted; male and bisexual. Has a trainer(LovelyxInsomniac), and hates it when random people throw pokéballs at him. Seriously, they hurt almost as bad as stones. :( Likes RP'ing, even though he can't seem to find someone to properly RP with around(Will add a list of characters. Soon. Some day. Before 2012.). Can get overprotective over friends, especially really close ones. Dislikes attention whores, and hates being called one. Is the sister of DrSmiles12422.(Yes. Male, and sister of someone. Problem?!) underdash - A guy who is almost always bored, though he's far from boring himself. has been with teh Bleachers since "The Bleachers" he's got one of the most dirtiest minds in teh Bleachers, mainly because of his experences in elementary, involving a fence, some rope/wire, (cant remember which) and a really horny, hot redhead. oh, and lots a touching too. *wink* Might have a youtube channel soon, too! check it out when i feels like posting teh vids. Ma name there is Underdashy, buh thats only cuz someone stole Underdash already =O (i'll hunt them down!!) I WILL PWN JOO DUSTIN (anushtha wuz here; Umbreon too) witty - 'Everyone says Im mad OR an asshole(except Umby, who loves me) who is always horny and likes to rape people! ← YAY.I love Chels (Chels42. Not he walking STD)Also has shape shifting.:P 'wulfy424 - A pretty strange person, but always welcomes company. He has powers, (Electricity, Magnitism, and ??? powers that aren't real but uses em when chatting) He also writes couplets, and loves to share them! Wulfy also is in love with kitty_princess..... We don't know how she feels though... Gets offended easily. He's KINDA creepy, ask Kitty_princess and she'll say he's "Meh, not teh best, but defently not teh worst! ^.^" Most people think that he is wolfey's follower, but its not true. He says he "I just like the name, OKAY?!" xCamaroxLoverx - A normal 16 year old girl who is in love with camaros. Very fun and easy to get along with. Sometimes super random. Her nicknames she goes by are Cam, Cama, Camaro, and Amber. Normally loved by most chatrooms. She can be a little bitch sometimes but she snaps out of it almost immediately. She has some really good friends too. She sometimes writes stories or is hanging out being silly in the room. She is one of the few people who aren't furries in Teh Bleachers. (She is only a furry when she wants to be.) '' 'XxElectthedeadxX' I still think he is one of the most amazing guys on the friggin site. (a little bit of a lie there) Soccer (my favorite sport too <3), music(fo'sho') and some other stuff he likes. Can be quiet at times. And I miss him like hell, COME BACK ERIQ WE NEED JU D: Tazaraki! :D (Teh Organizer) 'Tazaraki (Epicly named person)' Tazaraki was a young person, very popular, everyone loved him. One day wolfey found him at the Lamp Factory! He had no choice but to notice the amazing awesomeness that gleemed from his username. Right away he asked Tazaraki to come to his regular room, Teh Bleachers, and meet zaraki, his evil twin. Taz was ready for whatever was to come, as he slowly entered into Teh Bleachers, a room where you party'd all the time! But he was instantly suprised by how amazingly awesome (but not as awesome as himself of course) that zaraki was! Now they are secret best friends and have never been happier together! Tazaraki now comes regular to Teh Bleachers, now knowing that he will always be loved and welcomed into this amazing community. Hugglz for everyonee!! ::hugglz:: (yay! - CC) Teh Bleachers!: Part 1 Published June 30th, 2009 This section is currently on hold till the creator becomes more active. Here, is my newest creation. I have taken on writing a epic story for me, you the reader, and the rest of the regulars in this wonderful chat. All these storys will be published live in front of a audience! And they will be whenever i want! Enjoy this one, my first story, episode 1. '''Characters:' Wolfey Tazaraki Sakes Anushtha Koraj Sakeo Devad Babyemo1992 Secondheart powknights Kadamon02 xxelectthedeadxx Once upon a time.. There was a group of people. They're names were Wolfey, Sakes, Anushtha, Koraj, sakeo, Devad, Tazaraki, babyemo, secondheart, and pow. They were all very bored and had no idea what to do on this very sunny and beautiful day. So, Wolfey came up with an amazing idea to hang out at this one park where there were bleachers. Everyone was on teh bleachers and having a blast! Until after about 10 minutes, when the ground started to shake! Teh bleachers flew up into the air! Nobody knew what was going on, and before they did know, they were in space. As teh bleachers were slowly floating in space, they spotted an asteroid! It was coming at them fast and just skimmed the very bottom of teh bleachers! It sent teh bleachers flying away from Earth and towards Mars! Teh bleachers made a nice, soft landing right on the surface of Mars, and, with everyone clinging for their life, slowly got off and stepped foot on the planet. They were scared and didn't know what to do. Then Secondheart spotted a weird looking figure....It was a alien named XxElectthedeadxX! XxElectthedeadxX slowly walked over to the group of earth explorers, looking at them strangely. THEN, out of no where! Sakeo threw Wolfey at the alien! Wolfey was flailing and the alien was unconscious! The group of people took XxElectthedeadxX back to teh bleachers. But it seemed he had some sort of emergency device on him! HE BLEW UP! Everybody was on teh bleachers and it sent them flying off mars! XxElectthedeadxX the alien had perished, but all the people on teh bleachers were okay. So, as Teh Bleachers floated soundly throughout more space, Sakes and babyemo1992 started to get hungry. "We should look for a place to go and eat" said Sakes. So, with that said, the group of heroes maneuvered Teh Bleachers through a drive through at Mcdonalds. Wolfey went up to the drive through. "Hello may i have a" ---But then he looked at the register person...it was a trap! The Mcdonalds transformed from a Mcdonalds into a giant spaceship! So WITH THAT, the group of wanderers were trapped inside a spaceship!!!!! The mean alien owners of it took away their bleachers, and took them all prisoner and locked them in jail. So with everyone trapped inside the alien prison, they were all upset and they all thought it was all over. Wolfey could hear everybodys stomach growling from hunger. Just then Wolfey came up with a plan! "Oh guarddd comee here!!", Wolfey yelled to the guard and proceeded to use his charm to seduce him. While he did that, he gave off a secret signal to the rest of his friends that meant "to come and nom through the jail bars!" Babyemo1992 and Secondheart made it free first, and they kicked the guard in the head knocking him out. Now everyone was FREE from the jail!!! They had to make a plan and fast. Koraj found the map of the spaceship from the guard and gave it to Tazaraki. Tazaraki pointed out where the CENTRAL CONTROL was of the spaceship and told everyone what to do. Before they left, Koraj sneaked the gun from the guard. Wolfey nom'd through the central control room doors, and suprised the enemy, but alas they where heavily guarded and had weapons! It was Kadamon02, the evil spaceship leader, who chuckled at their futile attempt to take over the ship! "Guards, attack them!" he yelled. Everyone screamed in terror. BUT THEN, Koraj came out of no where with the gun he snuck from the guard! Bam! Bam! Bam! he took out 3 guards with ninja-like action! But something terrible happened. Koraj was stabbed through the heart with a lazer sword! ---It was Kadamon02!--- He told the other guards to go activate the self-destruct button, while he held the "kids" off. Koraj slowly was dieing, but he had enough strength to throw Secondheart the gun! He tried to shoot at Kadamon02, but the shots were deflected with his lazer sword! The deflected shots hit powknights in the knee! But then Wolfey came out of no where with a random lazer sword He pulled it out of thin air. An epic battle was about to start. Wolfey and Kadamon02 where fighting to the death in an epic lazer sword battle, Wolfey was swinging like crazy but Kada dodged every swing. "Go Tazaraki, powknights, Secondheart, look for a way out!" "But wolf--" Secondheart was interuppted "NO GO" Wolfey used The Force to push the others out of the room and close the door behind him. The others were upset, but they left and looked for the guards. Devad and Sakes used their karate moves to take out the guards, and they found their bleachers! In the meantime, Wolfey was facing off with Kadamon02. Wolfey swung 3 more times and grazed Kada's arm, but not enough to effect him. Kadamon02 took a swing and chopped Wolfeys left hand off! Wolfey was in agonizing pain but he kept going. He swung when Kada wasn't looking and chopped Kada's feet off. But then he saw that Kadamon02's feet where--ROBOTIC. he was an android! Kadamon02 then used his backup jetpacks to float above Wolfey. "This is the end Wolfey!" BUT THEN! Out of no where teh bleachers burst through the front window! BAM! They crashed right into Kada, crushing him entirely. Anushtha, Sakes, and SecondHeart jumped off of teh bleachers and looked for Wolfey. They heard his moans and saw him on the floor----not only did they crush Kadamon02, but they crushed half of Wolfey too! "i am....dying" Wolfey said. "Noo!!, We can't make it wihout you!" said the others. But then...Wolfey died. The others took Wolfeys body aboard teh bleachers, hoping he may have a chance as they flew away from the soon to be destroyed ship. Secondheart, still with his gun in hand, decided to take charge after Wolfey, on their quest to return home! ''---To Be Continued!--- '' Teh Bleachers! Again! Alright, this is what's gonna happen, i'm going to be writing a Teh Bleachers story of my own, i'm not going to continue Tarzaraki's work, I have an idea forming....*devious smile* What'd be nice. I don't suppose any of you guys could write down a description of yourselves, otherwise, i'm going to guess your personality, use as many lines as you can think, the more the better. Teh Cast. There's gonna be 5 Good, 5 Evil and 10 Neutral, since everyone wants to be neutral. -.- 'Good' CCRider345 TomDot Qotastic - Because even as corrupt and horrible as teh bleachers are, everyone needs someone to bake them cookies! 'Evil' Orange943 - I want to be REALLY evil too. (And there's the main villian.) warfreak18 - Im the evil stalker *cough* i mean spy who likes to rape *cough* i mean hug 'Neutral' xxnikki94xx - because how can nikki pick a side when loved by all (she loves everyone too, but zard most <3) Ed3n2000 - always dies for fun <3 ~ Skrylius - doing best for myself, and my female friends. rhysw9 - killing is what i live for undeadzard - All I need to live is Love and air... And Cookies Hybrid_T - I serve the cookie only c: crazygalxx- No time for sleep. Too much music, rock climbing, daydreaming, modelling, fixing cars, hugging and writing to do. :') 'Relationships.' Here we are on terms of relationships so far. Zard ♥ Rexxii, but Rexxii doesn't know. TomDot also ♥ Rexxii, but no one knows, unlike with Zard, who has told anyone who will listen how amazing Rexxii is. The ACTUAL STORY Work. There was going to be work. Lots of work. But it would pay off eventually. Wouldn't it? Yes, of course it would. It would have to. She had no choice. And so, she worked, as she always had, but this time, they wouldn't get in the way. Never again. ''---'' All was quiet on Teh Bleachers at this particular time, the exciting people were away, and those left did not talk. And then, the door opened, and a young man walked in, his ginger hair tied up into a ponytail, walked in, he was Charlie Robert Cameron, but here, he was known as CC. But still, noone talked, and nothing happened. This was usual at this time of day, but someone he knew was sitting, or more, sleeping, on Teh Bleachers, he was Thomas, or more commonly known as TomDot. “Tom? Toooom, Tom, wake up, Tom, come on, I need someone to talk to, it's creepy here when noone talks.” But still, Thomas said nothing. It was surreal watching him sleep, but as Charlie looked closer, he realised he wasn't sleeping, he was, almost meditating, Charlie tried to push him, but he didn't move, like someone had stuck a glob of super glue to his butt. This wasn't beyond Tom, but he knew that something else was wrong, there was just something, wrong about him, he was always so....fun, but now, he sat and did nothing. His mind turned to something else however, someone else had entered the room, he could only see the silhouette, but he had a strange feeling about who it was. “Miss Heather.” He had always called her that, from the moment he'd met Heather, or as she was more commonly known as, Qo. And then she exclaimed his name and jumped at Charlie as what could only be described as a flyingleaptacklehug. They were not in love, although there was some sort of love there, but it was more akin to brother and sister, than girl and boyfriend. “Missed you.” She said. “Really, I didn't notice.” A pause. “How's life been, Charlie?” “Not bad.” Another pause. “I suppose i'd better get off.” Heather said. “I don't care.” And so they stayed, and eventually Heather lifted herself of Charlie and sat on the bottom rung of the raised, tiered rows of seats that sat in the middle of the room, they were, Teh Bleachers. Like those Bleachers, Heather was beautiful, both her and Teh Bleachers shone, her a faded peach colour, the Bleachers, a bright silver, Heathers hair, long, and black. Teh Bleachers didn't have hair of course, but if it did, Charlie thought it would be a platinum blonde, which shone in the sunlight, like Heather's hair, it had a different shine about it however, her hair didn't quite shine in the same way a metallic object does, hers shone more like stars in a pitch black night, beautiful, but distant. But someone else had entered the room, but she was not nearly as nice as the two who know sat on the Bleachers, she was sneaky, and she could overhear the two talking, see Charlie punching Heather lightly on the arm, and her punching him twice as hard back, see Charlie rub his arm, and Heather rub it too, and she smiled, not because of the lovelyness of the moment, but about the fact that there was now a target...a way to get to Charlie Robert Cameron, and then, she left as quick as she had come. ''---'' Teh Bleachers. Again. Gaming Regulars: Yes Regulars...that actually play games :O gasp (this section is no where near completed...soooo add to it D:) — Surely there are more than three gamers in the room. Come on people, embrace your gaming prowess and/or obsession! [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/dragon191 dragon191] One of our regs who is amazing at gaming and fun to talk to. Seems to like potatoes. Also amazing at gaming is an understatement. dragon191 is currently the highest leveled person who resides in "Teh Bleachers". He is oddly calm which can be said to do with him always trying to beat others level wise. No one knows much about him,(except meee!) he only ever talks with the occasional "hullo" and then disappears(or lurks). He shall be looked into. This person seems to have a bright future :O Zenshino - Our badge whore of the room.By badge whore we mean he claims to be so. VERY random and funny guy. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Old_Brown_Shoe Old_Brown_Shoe] Also known as OBS, AWWBBS, Shoe, and by his close friends and arch enemies "Hoe". Has sporadic visits, but always comes with a smile and a good story when he does pop in for a visit. His hobbies include photography, gaming, chatting and mastur...ing the guitar. You can also call him Pube Boy if you like. EPIC QUOTE: "My only console was a Playboy Color." ''The Bleacher Rangers. A name that inspired fear in all trolls, n00bs and otherwise annoying people who entered Teh Bleachers. But, as the trolls dissapeared, so did the rangers. But, after Zaraki left, the trolls saw their oppurtunity to rise again. And so, Teh Bleachers Rangers was born. And these Rangers, had no mercy. O.R=Original Ranger. ''CCRider345 - Leader, TimeRanger. O.R (Plaid Ranger) kitchy_koo990 - 2nd in command, PinkRanger (currently the Leader due to Time Ranger's absence) (Ah.. but on the contrary, i am more here than ever before - Charlie) (Welcome back then - Megan) Jonnywaurs - 3rd in command U.M.A.R.DNinjaSamuraiOverrulerOfUltimateEpicness. :p (unknown by defenition) (UMARD Trolls?) OmegaRyu - under his own command (or so he thinks), GreenRanger '' ''SupriseDeath - Lone Wolf of the Nova Light, SupriseRanger PwNno0bS - Protector of Bamboo, PandaRanger mcr4ever1 - I'm a pimp. Pimp Ranger. Also evolves into Nazi Ranger if she gets really annoyed with grammar. Or Cocoa Ranger. But that's it. I swear. For now. ;) snes7767: - ConfusedRanger mmm_oreos: - the crazy random oreo you Ever seen in history of all oreos that cries with a teddy bear, OreoRanger DaRkFaYt2 - BlackRanger, Teh One Who Controls FaYt Kitty_Princess/Orange943 - Is just there, OrangeKittyRanger (How does that work?) Dilligence - hardly in control of my own life let alone anyone else, but loves hugglz and touching people in awkward ways, TeddyBear Ranger witty - the werewolf of goblin mountain, Hairy Ranger KaolinC-TeamR.H. Representitive, ready to defend Teh Bleachers from trolls in the name of R.H.! I am R.H.-a-ranger!XD Umbreon - The dark Angel who left the heavens to join the fight against trolls and noobs. AngelRanger. kittycatgirl13 has been banned from The Teh Bleachers Rangers for improper use of the Wiki page. Any other posts by this individual will be erased. (yeah! take that!) Editors *''CCRider345:'' Added Teh Bleachers Rangers category, the Veterans, and entirely rewrote the history, also added a few regs. *''zaraki:'' shifty glance *''Wolfey:'' Wrote about a lot of the regs and hijacks Tazaraki's section every once in a while :D *''Tazaraki:'' Main Editor of the Tazaraki section and Teh Bleachers Trilogy ( a epic book series) *''googoolyeye:'' wow guys, that's the wrong competition poster -_-. and btw, you guys have some pre-hetty bad spelling/grammar. ._. * dragon191: Did you see that if you click on a name, it takes you to that person's Kongregate profile? You're welcome. *''Koraj:'' *Sorry, had to change my regular info* *''Underdash:'' basiclly, i added my self into everything with my name. and now i wanna be in teh story too. and this. Rawr. *''Sakes:'' the best friggen story grammar freakazoid for Tazaraki there is! *''Tarr: ''The enigmatic figure in the New Period of the Bleachers Era. A Sacratus Bellator (Latin for Holy Warrior) added the stuff about himself. *''Lazlozania:'' Mainly editing for how much he loves zaraki. *''Masterdemon:'' Added self. Updated own info...got a problem with that? *''Element103:'' Added self, andnitpickingly went over typos >:( *''madoc233: ''added self *''kitty_princess:'' Added Dober, and changed very beginning of Wolfey's and Zaraki's pro (Cause Zar-Zar Abanded us =P) Added stuff to random people's pro-type-thingies and stuff. Changed my own, though Dragon put the url and such... Wait... Should I make a new editor for Orange account? Oh gods... o.o;; *''Zocra'': Modified his own profile; might contribute more at a later date. *''PwNno0bS:'' Added to my reg stuff..and a few others shh.. (> '-' )> *''kitchy_koo990: ''keeper of Teh Bleachers Rangers. *''Dragon34: Added his own profile *DaRkFaYt2: ''*looks around nervously* did i do anything wrong? :O... PHAIL! oh, added self, changed old to olde, added ranger place. *''Jonnywaurs:'' Added Himself to almost everything :D *''mcr4ever1:'' Added to Rangers, Mine, and PwN's. Is also better than Jonnywhoars. Also edited Kitchy's :D *''walker9: ''Just want to get my name on the list even though i didnt do anything. *'witty: '''Added self and in the rangers catagory. *'KaolinC:Threw in with the rangers and added myself *'''Hybrid_T: Just had to have my name here ^_^ *'Umbreon:' Coudn't resist the urge to edit... Also, been asked to add myself to the reg list. <.< >.> Edited a bit more than that.. But shh. It's a secret. *'''Ed3n2000: '''Edited a few bits :D and just needed to put my name somewhere >.> Credits Credits go to Rumpel for designing the banner and Tazaraki for organizing it's construction and collecting ideas. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes